


The 12 Days Of Kinkmas- Rimming

by iamaveryprettypony (orphan_account)



Series: The 12 Days Of Kinkmas [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rimming, bit of fingering, obviously, uhm not really much tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iamaveryprettypony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis got the idea for 'The 12 days of Kinkmas' from Zayn one day and decided that he really liked the idea. He got a list of six of his kinks and six of Harry's and he planned twelve days of kink exploration for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 12 Days Of Kinkmas- Rimming

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm yeah so it's mostly fluff I'm sorry for the people just reading for the smut but this is how it turned out so yeah sorry. I'm on tumblr [here](http://teacupchipmunk.tumblr.com). Anyway... Enjoy! .x

December 21

"Harry I really don't understand why you're pouting. So what if they don't have the little pins?" Louis is trying to comfort the younger boy as they all sit in the van on their way to their respective flats. The other boys think it's hilarious and Louis just thinks it’s adorable.

"I really wanted one of those pins," he juts his lip out, his eyes wide and bright despite the early hour. Louis chuckles lying over Harry's lap, bum still sore from the previous day. He thinks that maybe he should have planned a little better, but what's done is done. Not that he's much complaining. Exactly the opposite: he can't wait to get the chance to do that again.

"But Haz isn't it good enough knowing we're members of the mile high club? Are little pins really going to make that more official?" The other boys were choking on laughter and at Harry's indignant squawk they only laughed harder.

"God when I gave you the idea for this I never thought it would turn out to be as amusing as it has been," Zayn finally managed after calming down a bit.

"I'm glad this is amusing to someone," the youngest boy murmurs, still pouting as Louis reaches up to shove a hand into his hair. The boy instantly becomes pliant, purring and leaning into the touch, a small smile making its way to his face.

"Damn Lou you have it easy. All you have to do is get a hand in his hair and he's pretty much bending to your will," Niall shakes his head in wonder.

"Literally," the smaller boy winks suggestively and they all burst into loud laughter. Harry reaches down, gently squeezing the still raw flesh of his arse through his jogging bottoms.

"If anything you're the one bending over for me," the other boys exchange a look, all of them sporting large grins that practically split their cheeks open.

"Arsehole," the smaller boy mutters fondly, pulling a bit on the hair still tangled in his fingers.

"Maybe. But I'm your arsehole," the younger boy smirks and Louis laughs, quietly pulling the younger boy in for a lingering kiss.

"We'll it looks like I can't tell you to go fuck yourself then now can I?" There's a beat of silence before the van erupts into loud guffaws, the boys choking with the effort to pull in air.

"That reminds me," Niall exclaims, still breaking off into small chuckles. "I never got the chance to tell you the whole age difference revelation I had! Okay so my thoughts were-" he was cut off by the car jerking to a stop. The sudden halt jostles them and Louis' bum hits the seat behind him harshly, causing him to cry out.

"Lou Bear are you okay?" The younger boy asks, frantically pulling him up and trying to avoid further contact with the bruised skin.

"Yeah I'm fine I just can't wait to get home so we can lie down and relax and maybe get on with today if you know what I mean," the smaller boy waggles his eyebrows, a hint of pain still lingering. Harry nods and kisses him sweetly, pulling him tight to his chest. The rest of the drive is more or less silent as they pull up in front of Harry and Louis' flat and they all say their goodbyes, watching the couple get out and haul their bags inside. When they finally get into the entrance hallway they drop their bags to be dealt with later and strip as they head to their bed. They collapse onto the sheets, tangling their limbs and gripping on tight.

"So are you going to tell me what's in store for today?" The younger boy asks hopefully, nudging their noses together. Louis considers for a second before shrugging as much as he can while horizontal and wrapped in an embrace not all together dissimilar to that of an octopus.

"Rimming," he says simply.

"And who exactly would be rimming whom?" The other boy asks, eyes blowing wide with lust.

"I would get control of that pretty little arse of yours silly," he says as if it’s obvious. Harry shakes his head biting his lip and looking a bit shy.

"Could I maybe do it for you? I mean obviously we can try again in the future but for today I know your bum still hurts... And I just. I really want to take care of you. Make you feel good," his cheeks heat up the longer he talks but he never breaks their eye contact, watching as his boyfriends eyes glisten.

"Yeah Haz 'course. Whatever you want," the younger boy nods, rolling the other boy onto his front and propping a pillow under his hips. He starts slowly placing kisses down the tan skin stretched out before him, then making his way back up to whisper in the older boy's ear.

"Do you think I can make you come from just my tongue?" He asks lowly, feeling more than hearing the other boy's answering moan before he's kissing his way back down. When he reaches the bruising skin he kisses over it gently, parting the cheeks with his thumbs. He takes a moment to admire the sight of the other boy spread out and panting, waiting for the first touch.

Leaning in he presses chaste kisses to the sensitive skin, listening to hitched breaths and high pitched whimpers. He sticks his tongue out, experimentally licking large circles around the puckered skin. His movements become smaller and more centred before he points his tongue, pushing against the resistance and moaning as it slips inside. The older boy feels the moans racing up and down his spine, pleasure spiking to his toes as he feels the dual sting of a light stretch and the other boy's face bumping his arse. Harry opens his mouth wider and plunges his tongue as deep as it can go, alternating between licking in an around the warm skin. He places a few open mouthed kisses and nips gently before pulling back a little and blowing on his spit slick entrance. After wiping a bit of the wetness off of his chin he circles a finger, licking around and only lightly pushing, not quite breaching. Louis is mewling and pushing his hips back, knowing he's close and wishing desperately for friction he knows he's not going to get. Suddenly the younger boy is pushing a finger in along with his tongue and the other boy loses it, coming hard between his stomach and the pillow. Harry brings himself to a quick and messy finish over his fist as he groans and arches his back. He gets up and grabs a flannel, cleaning them off and tossing it to the side. He curls around the smaller boy, tucking him under his chin and resting a hand over his stomach. He sighs and strokes the soft skin as they settle in for a little rest.

***

Hours later Louis wakes up alone to warm sheets and the sound of his boyfriend singing as he putters around the kitchen. He smiles lazily and stretches before rolling of the bed and pulling on one of Harry's t-shirts, the neck line almost falling off his shoulder and the hem hitting him around mid-thigh. He makes it to the doorway of the bedroom before he stops, looking down at the floor.

"Hazza," he calls loud enough for the other boy to hear him.

"Yeah, love?" The younger boy pokes his head around the corner to see Louis standing in the doorway to the bedroom staring accusingly at the hard wood floor in front of him. Chuckling he goes over to life the smaller boy and wrap his legs around his waist, carrying him to the kitchen and setting him on the counter. He gives him a quick peck on the lips and goes back to the omelet he's making. When it’s done he grabs a plate and a fork, fitting between the other boys’ knees and feeding them both. He puts the dishes in the sink and then picks the other boy back up and carries him to the couch.

"What do you say we relax for the rest of our first day off and just watch some telly and maybe snog like a couple of teenagers?" Harry smirks and pulls the other boy further into his bare chest, nosing at his feathered fringe.

"Sounds good to me, though I might have to remind you that you are still a teenager babe," Harry pouts but kisses him on the nose and pulls away smiling.

"I love you so much Boo."

"I love you too Haz. More than should even be possible."


End file.
